vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Vermillion
|-|Noel= |-|NOL Noel= |-|Mu-No.12= Summary Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C physically, Low 2-C with Hax | 6-B physically, Low 2-C with Hax | At least 6-B, likely Low 5-B physically, Low 2-C with Hax | Low 5-B physically, Low 2-C with Hax Name: Noel Vermillion (Mu-12) Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (biologically), 5 (chronologically) Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman, Flight, Can utilize Ars Magus, Minor Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel (able to transition into the Boundary to take care of the Master Unit), Summoning, Immortality (Type 4 and 8; Has life link with Hazama), Transformation (Able to transform into different forms), pierce through space, and inflict soul damage with Bolverk, Regeneration Negation (Possibly up to Low-Mid), Telepathy (uses her conscience to communicate with or summon Amaterasu), Phenomena Intervention (Which grants the user Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping and Existence Erasure. Created Continuum Shift subconsciously), Resistance to Soul, Empathic, Time, Poison, Paralysis, Causality, Transmutation, Probability, Memory, Information, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Specifically designed to be able to be immune to Master Unit's phenomena intervention) and Fate Manipulation (As Chronophantasma, she has different fate from her future) | Same as Before | Same as before plus Portal Creation (Can summon swords from thin air), Absorption (Able to absorb Izanami), Power Absorption (Scaling from Nu who has tried to take Izayoi's powers) | Same as Before plus Immortality (Type 5), Time Manipulation, Possible Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Death Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Acausality (Type 1 and 2), Resistance to Mind and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Should not be much weaker than Iron Tager, who is capable of doing this), Universe level+ with Eye of the Blue (Inherited the full Azure, a power greater than the Boundary, which contains countless intersecting timelines; commands the power of the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Created Continuum Shift, which made the infinite possibilities of the timeline go out of control) | Country level (Can hold her own against a Seithr-amped Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi alongside Jin), Universe level+ with Eye of the Blue | Country level (Can easily take on Azure Ragna and Jin at the same time), likely Small Planet level (Able to kill a God according to Terumi and able to survive a fight against Black Beast Ragna with better condition than Power of Order Jin), Universe level+ with Eye of the Blue | Small Planet level (Should be comparable to Hades Izanami), Universe level+ with Eye of the Blue Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to temporarily keep up with Nu-13 who was fast as Azure Ragna) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Can easily avoid Izayoi's attacks and can keep up with Jin, can dodge the blast from the Take-Mikazuchi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (She was able to easily lift or hold a gatling gun in gameplay) | Class M (Comparable to Ragna and Jin) Striking Strength: Likely Town Class | Country Class | At least Country Class, likely Small Planet Class | Durability: Likely Town level | Country level (Can take on Izayoi, who can fight on-par with Jin and Makoto, with little damage) | At least Country level, likely Small Planet level (Can survive a temporary assault from Black Beast Ragna with very little injury) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Izanami) Stamina: As Noel, very high and hardly tires out when fighting half of the cast. As Mu or whenever her Murakumo side is active, stamina is potentially limitless. Range: Standard melee range normally, at least hundreds of meters with Bolverk Standard Equipment: Bolverk | Kusanagi armor Intelligence: Above Average. She graduated early in 6 months and her Ars Magus were very high. Possibly military smart since the NOL is like a combination of the police force and military force. Weaknesses: She is clumsy and somewhat emotionally fragile, and lacks self-esteem. Key: Pre-Chrono Phantasma | Post-Chrono Phantasma | Mu-12 | Izanami Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter) Neferpitou's profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized.) Lucas (Earthbound) Lucas' profile (Pre-Chrono Phantasma was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Androids Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Hax Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Negation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2